Hayachan's Adventures
by RiSa-ChAn017
Summary: Short stories of what Gokudera's life is like living with a bunch of strange and perverted people ,   the true side of Yamamoto and more...sorry for crappy summary,haha  My first story,so please read and help me improve!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me(except this story^^)

A/N: umm...well yeah hello there^^^haha,this is my first story,so please,tell me if it's good,shitty or should be deleted immediately ,and please tell me how to improve my writing('cause I know it's shit,but don't want it to stay that way^~^) Ah, and sorry if something I wrote doesn't make sense,english is not my native language(thank you for your understanding).

rated T for safety

Please enjoy?

* * *

><p>The sky was clear, no clouds could be seen. The sun stood high, pulling Namimori in a warm embrace.<p>

Everything seemed peaceful…well, as I said, 'seemed peaceful'. If we all took a better look at a certain area, listening to a certain bomber screaming… aaaaaaaah yes, we obtain the opposite of a calm day.

' Oi , YOU IDIOT! STOP FOLLOWING ME! ' the storm screamed, running as if his life depended on it. Some distance behind him, the so called idiot was sprinting, trying to catch up on the bomber (may I mention that at the beginning, he was only jogging to give Haya-chan some time to get at least 200 meters ahead? Yes, he's such a nice guy^^). 'I'm not! Gokudera is the one who suddenly started running when all I did was asking for some help with homework!' he screamed back and being the athlete he is, he was soon running right beside the other. Gokudera faced him (still running, don't forget!) with a funny expression while yelling back 'I'm NOT RUNNING AWAY!'….yeah riiiight. It was then that the baseball player decided to pounce his friend.

'Ha…' He was preparing to jump. '…ya..' Down , almost there. '….TO!'Jump! And down they go. Yamamoto was lying on top of the other's back, hugging him so the storm wouldn't run off again ( the position looks kinda…strange?Cute?Funny?). 'Please Dera, help me out! I just don't get math at all!'_ 'Is there anything you ACTUALLY DO GET, like, oh I don't know, a clear NO-NO from me!' _the silver haired teen thought. '_Oh imaginary wall, where are you when my imaginary self needs you for some skull cracking?'_ ' Get OFF of me you BASEBALL NUT!'.

' Only if you promise to help me! You'll get free sushi too!'. The smaller one stopped struggling immediately. '_FREE SUSHI? Aw man, it's as if he always knows when I'm short on money…so hungry…no breakfast…no lunch…free sushi for dinner…gah! Teaching HIM to fill my stomach is totally worth it!'_. And that's how, sighing in defeat, the storm accepted the rain's offer.

'_WHY DO I ALWAYS GET BRIBED INTO COMING HERE AGAIN AND AGAIN! WHYYYYY? After all he's done to me whenever I visited him alone…was I so absorbed in getting something to eat that I forgot?'_ the shorter one was slowly inching away from the taller teen as they stood in front of Takesushi. Unfortunately ( at least for Gokudera), Yamamoto noticed this and grabbed his arm, yanking him inside, evil grin plastered on his face. 'MaaMaa Gokudera-chan! You promised , no? While we wait for the sushi, why don't we have some fun again?' Even Hibari and Dino could hear the scream the bomber let out , and they were both on Namimori Middle rooftop. 'Kyoya-chan , what was that?' the Italian asked, but his only answer was a 'Hn' from his skylark. '_That, Dino, was the scream of a pride deprived man…'._

_TBC?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well I hope it was ok for you...most of the things I write come to my mind while being with my best friend...both of us role-playing as Gokudera and Yamamoto^^it's so much fun,really._

_sorry for the crappy title, I'm thinking of making little stories of their daily,crazy lives as a ?couple?/?almost couple? XP some might be more than one chapter,others not..._

_And of course it depends on wether anyone wants this to continue,haha^^_

_R'n'R ,pretty please  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: for those who read the first chapter and waited for it to continue...and I know this is not enough but I AM REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. Somehow,with school and all that, I totally forgort about it...I'm really sorry D:

But here's the second chapter^^ I tried to make it a bit funny,though I think I failed at it...and sorry for any mistakes,english is and will never be my native language(it's un-beta'ed)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn etc...

warnings: crossdressing boy,Mukuro-sama(yes he needs a warning,cause he's awesome),ooc

please enjoy \(^.^)/

* * *

><p>'Ne, Dera ,come on out ! There's nothing to be ashamed off!' the swordsman said, currently talking to the bathroom door for his companion just didn't want to get out…Yamamoto just couldn't figure out why his friend was so shy about this, since it wasn't the first time this had happened.<p>

'Are you freaking nuts?(Oh, no wait, he's just freaking stupid…)I will not open this door! I look… this is just ridiculous! I LOOK RIDICULOUS !' the bomber screamed. '_Aw well, guess I have to convince him …again…with sushi…again…Why does he always fall for the same trick? Isn't he the genius of our group? Naa well'. _'Haya-chan ,if you don't get out, you'll starve to death ! Since I won't be able to get in there if you don't unlock the door….which means there will be no free sushi-' 'FINE,I'LL OPEN THE DOOR,I'LL OPEN THE DOOR! JUST PLEASE, LET ME HAVE SOME!' was the immediate reply from a very hungry bomber. A _click_ could be heard and slowly, the door opened, revealing a blushing Gokudera wearing a maid outfit , kitty ears included. ' There ,happy now ! But I swear, the dresses and skirts you choose get shorter and shorter…I mean…this is barely covering me! And the outfit itself is waaaaaaaaay too revealing, you stupid little-' ' But you look so cute and sexy in it!' _click!click!_ '…..did you just take a picture?' With super innocent looking eyes, Yamamoto looked in to Gokudera's green ones .' Nooooo….you hurt my feelings ,'Dera. I would never'_ click!click! _'do something' _click!click! _' like that!'. '….uhu…sure….anyways, can I now get my free sushi, I'm dying here !' Gokudera said while pouting, making himself look even cuter and leading into a dangerous bloodloss for Yamamoto whose nose, at that moment, could be compared to the Niagara Falls. 'You're so disgusting ….and a complete pervert…I'm going downstairs, your Dad surely has some sushi there…' Gokudera ,who totally forgot he was still wearing that frilly thing, made his way past the almost dead body of his friend, and disappeared out of the said friend's view. ' G-gokudera, wait! You're still-waaah!' Slipping on his own blood, the baseball player was knocked out.

_**Meanwhile….**_

'That stupid idiot, pervert….oh hi Yamamoto's Dad!' the silverette greeted, not noticing the shocked expression on Yamamoto senior's face( oh and don't worry, Yama senior didn't hear how Gokudera screamed at his son or how he cursed him just some seconds ago, cause he's just an awesome parent like that). ' Can I go and sit in the restaurant, sir? There are only two guests right now, so it should be alright, no?' ' Err…sure ,but-' 'Thank you very much, sir!'. Without even waiting for the rest of the sentence, our little kitty maid made his way to a slightly more secluded table in the restaurant, unfortunately not catching the dangerous aura of a certain perverted ( even more perverted than Takeshi…) ,always smiley tropical fruit*. '_ Kufufu, how interesting…Never thought he's that kind of person…'_. And the pineapple king got up, slowly moving his royal fruity self over to the bomber who did not yet know of his soon to be problem.

_**Somewhere else in the same building….**_

After some minutes of blissful unconsciousness ,the swordsman finally woke up. 'Ugh…owie owie owie…. Wha-! Naw man, just look at this bloody mess! Better clean up now before Gokudera gets angry again….wait…naw ,he can't be that hungry not to notice he's walking around in a dress ,haha..ha…ha…actually…' Getting up, he was heading for the stairs when the oh so intelligent idea to clean himself up a bit came to his mind, for he did not want to scare the customers away by marching into the restaurant area covered in blood ( he had that experience already and wouldn't want for it to happen again, thank you very much.) _' I guess he can still wait for a minute or two, if something had happened, I would be the first to know…or rather feel it…Haya-chan can be so brutal sometimes…'_ And so the baseball prince turned around and headed for his room instead.

* * *

><p>*<em>no I do not hate Mukuro, and please don't get angry that I am making a lil'bit fun of him his hairstyle ^^'_

Sooo...how was it? Good, alright, bad, the worst you've ever read?

Please leave a review and tell me what you think and what I could do better^^

chapter 3 will include: Mukuro's 'attack ' on Hayato-kun, jealous/ bloodthirsty Takeshi and Tsuna^^ maybe some more, but all my chapters are short ,so...

see ya \(^.^)/


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there~

Well,here's another chapter of Haya-chan's Adventures^^As always,sorry if I failed too much with the humor part^^'' and I also apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes X3

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, but wish I did

enjoy~

* * *

><p>'Well hello there, Hayato-kun~' the pineapple said, sneaking his arms around Gokudera's neck from behind, taking the bomber by surprise. ' Y-you! What are YOU doing here?' the smaller one said, standing up in the process. 'Shouldn't you have gone to Hawaii a looong time ago? ' Slightly twitching in annoyance from the insult and its meaning, the illusionist put his right hand over his chest, fake hurt expression in place ' Aww, but Hayato… I thought you missed me! You're even wearing a maid outfit and kitty ears for your master…meaning me~ :D ' (Hayato's thoughts at that moment : EW) With his eyes almost falling out of their sockets, Gokudera stood there, mouth wide open. ' I'm….what?' Looking down at his attire, he finally noticed he was still wearing that goddamn thing. 'K-kyaaaaaah!' a very girlish scream escaped his lips as he pulled the skirt down, trying to hide as much of his legs from Mukuro as possible, all the while blushing madly.<p>

_**In the same room, but at a different table: **_

Tsuna, who had been daydreaming the whole time ( probably thinking of Kyoko and their date yesterday ), was brutally ripped out of his personal wonderland by a girl screaming her lungs out. Well, at least he thought it was a girl until he made the big mistake of looking in the 'girl's ' direction._ 'Hiiii! It's Gokudera-kun! And Mukuro!'_ Shocked from this discovery(no,not really from seeing Gokudera in a dress, but because of a certain pineapple head), Tsuna could do nothing but watch as Mukuro attempted several times to get a kiss from his right-hand man.

_**Back to the pervert and the shorty:**_

'M-mukuro, stop this shit or I'm going to blow you up!' the bomber threatened, but the indigo haired male was not impressed by it at all. ' Kufufu~, but Hayato-_chan_, I just want to have some fun….' He said while he trapped the silverette in his arms, one of his hands aiming for the skirt. ' NO! Stop, I don't-' _BANG!_...The illusionist fell to the ground, knocked out, and behind him appeared Takeshi,baseball bat in hand. Did any of you hear the skull cracking sound? 'Don't you EVER dare and touch him again, or next time I won't hold back….' His voice was dark and low, sending chills up and down Gokudera's spine. 'Y-yamamoto….'

_**Meanwhile:**_

Tsuna slowly made his way out of the restaurant, taking out his cellphone and dialing a number he's called far too often these days._"Yes, hello? Namimori's best psychologist speaking here?"_ 'Shamal*, I really need your help….again….'. As the future boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Tsuna sure as hell has at least one traumatic experience everyday….and it's always the fault of at least one of his guardians…or should I say Mukuro..?

_**Back in the restaurant:**_

' Hayato! You alright? He didn't do anything too bad ,did he? I was so worried when I heard that scream, I rushed down immediately and….

_Flashback : Yamamoto's POV_

When I arrived at the door connecting my home to the restaurant, I was shocked at what I saw….Was that Mukuro touching MY Haya-chan? I felt so angry( we all know his expression when he's angry...*cough*simply hot*cough*)….That was when I noticed my baseball bat leaning on the wall next to the door. I don't know what overcame me, but for the first time in my life, I actually _wanted_ to hurt someone. Yes, he would pay for molesting my precious, innocent Hayato… So I took the bat and made my way over to that smirking bastard*, ready to crush his skull. But I didn't want to scare Hayato, so I didn't hit too hard….just hard enough for Mukuro to SHUT UP and get his dirty hands OFF of Hayato.

_End of small flashback, normal POV now :_

After hearing Yamamoto's story, the bomber could do nothing but blush. ' I-I could've handled this myself….but still….thank you, idiot' Leaning up, the storm guardian kissed his ''knight in shining armor'' on both cheeks, heading for the stairs.' You'd better bring me sushi now, or I'll leave!' ' Yeah yeah, don't worry, just one minute , ok?'. Before the rain guardian turned around, winking at the shorter and saying' But please, keep the dress on for just a while longer , hm ?'And so he left, leaving a flushed Gokudera behind.

_***What Yamamoto Senior did during the whole mess :**_

Tsuyoshi was so busy with his sushi and so used to fangirl-like screams ( since his son got lots of them) that he didn't even bother to listen to what was happening. Not even Mukuro's unconscious body surprised him when he started to clean up.

_**1st**__** day,end**_

* * *

><p>* I wonder how Shamal was able to become one...<p>

*I love making Yama swear and such... :3

*Cuz I think I should explain a bit

Yay,tried out Yama POV \(^=^)/ So tell me : good , bad, ...?

Thank you for reading, please leave a review^^

see you again!


End file.
